Our Farewell
by Sabina-san
Summary: Given a second chance, Yugi and Atemu share what they never had the chance to tell each other. Puzzleshipping. LEMON


**Author's Note:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Takahashi Kazuki. This story takes place after the end of the series, so spoilers abound for those who haven't finished it! The title came from the song "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation. I also used a line from the song "Alone" by Heart.

Also, a special thanks to Yuri (Hikari-and-Yami) for being my beta for this story! You are awesome! On to the story! Enjoy!

**Our Farewell**

_Never thought this day would come so soon  
We had no time to say good-bye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you're not at my side_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
_~ "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation

It was a beautiful fall day in Domino City. The tree leaves were beginning to turn brilliant shades of yellow and fiery red. Yugi kicked at the leaves that had already fallen, watching them flutter around his foot and back to the ground. On the outside, Yugi seemed to be happy. He looked like a normal teen enjoying the last of the sunny days of autumn. Yugi looked up at the warm sun and smiled, but the smile was an empty one.

He had learned to cope with the absence of Atemu since he had returned to the Afterlife. He had grown accustomed to waking up and doing everything he used to do before Atemu arrived without the familiar feeling of someone sharing his soul. He went to school and hung out with all of his friends without his closest friend at his side. Most of the time, Yugi was able to get through most days with thoughts of Atemu that would make him smile, but there were certain days when someone would say or do something that reminded Yugi of the Egyptian. Those days, he would feel that all too familiar stab of grief strike his heart and breastbone. There was so much left unsaid on Yugi's part, and he wished that he had said all he wanted to say.

Today was one of those sad days. He couldn't recall now what had reminded him of Atemu, but now he could feel the stabbing emptiness in his heart as he thought about all the things he should have said instead of sobbing. He had wanted to say so much to Atemu, beg him to stay, but Yugi was afraid to say what was truly on his mind. He wanted to tell Atemu in a more intimate situation, but he never got that chance with the audience their final duel had garnered. Yugi wanted to whisper to Atemu how much he had loved him. He wanted to ask if Atemu felt the same, and if he did, would he stay in this lifetime?

Yugi had been so caught up in the thought of Atemu dying that day that he could barely think straight. He had cried and let Atemu comfort him as he had done so many times during the past three years. Atemu encouraged him and cheered him up with a reassuring shoulder squeeze to let him know that this parting was what he truly desired. Who was Yugi to stop his other self from reuniting with those he had left behind for three thousand years? Yugi let him go even though, deep down, it killed him. He put on a brave face and cheered Atemu on as he passed through the door to the Afterlife, but he knew then that Atemu's parting would leave a hole in his heart.

Yugi finally came upon the front stoop of the Kame Game Shop and he opened the door. A tiny bell jingled to warn the shop keeper of a possible customer. Yugi's grandfather looked up from the magazine he had been reading as he heard the sound of the bell and smiled when he recognized his grandson.

"Welcome home, Yugi! How was school?"

Yugi sighed as he slid his backpack off of his shoulders. "Fine, grandpa. I have a paper to write over the weekend."

"Ah," he stated, closing the magazine. "Any plans with Anzu, Honda, or Jou?"

Yugi shrugged as he hopped up on a stool behind the counter. "We all have the same paper to write, though I bet Jou will wait until the last minute to put something together."

Sugoroku laughed. "Yes…that sounds like Jou alright."

Yugi hummed in agreement then propped his elbows on the counter, resting his head in the palms of his hands. He sighed and stared absently out into the store and beyond the front window. Sugoroku noticed and smiled kindly toward Yugi.

"Thinking about him today?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked up and straightened up in his stool. After he realized what his grandfather said, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah…I really miss him, grandpa. I didn't really get a chance to say good-bye."

"Maybe not, but you gave him the encouragement and support he needed to walk through that door. I think, for him, that was good-bye enough."

Yugi nodded and slid off of his stool. "I'm going to start dinner, okay?"

Sugoroku nodded. "Thanks, Yugi! I'll be up at 4:30."

Yugi bounded up the stairs, feeling even emptier than he did before. Was that possible? He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He rooted through the fridge to get ideas for the evening meal. He gazed at all the items, their names not registering in his mind. He was thinking of Atemu.

_Did he love me?_ Yugi wondered. _Or, is grandpa right? Was my supportive spirit good-bye enough for him? I don't want to believe that. I think Atemu did love me…_

Yugi began recalling all the little smiles that Atemu would save just for him. They held so much warmth and fondness in them. Yugi remembered how Atemu's normally sharp, calculating eyes would soften at the sight of him. Yugi had been sure at those times that Atemu did love him, and those looks were enough for him. Yugi thought he had all the time in the world to eventually reveal to the spirit how much he had grown to love and cherish his presence. _How naïve I was…I should've told him when I had the chance…I should've thought of the possibility of him going away when he started searching for his memories._

Yugi felt tears pricking at his eyes and he quickly brushed them away before shutting the refrigerator door. He went to the pantry and pulled out some pasta and a jar of sauce. Tonight would be a good night for spaghetti. He needed something warm and comforting to chase the loneliness away. Pulling out the necessary pots, Yugi placed them on the stove and emptied the jar of sauce into one. He turned the burner on and went to the sink to fill the other pot with water to boil for the pasta. Placing that pot on another burner, Yugi turned on the heat and then sat at the table to wait for the water to boil. He felt tears prick at his eyes once more as he continued to think about his lost love.

_I hope you're happy where you are, Atemu. I…I hope you haven't forgotten me…because I most certainly haven't forgotten you._

Yugi continued to prepare dinner inattentively. He went through the motions like a zombie, lost in his melancholy thoughts. He couldn't understand why the pain was so much worse today, but he knew he hated these days. He wanted to show Atemu that he was strong and could live without his support. Though, Yugi supposed adding love to the mix made letting go that much harder.

"That's why today is so awful…" he whispered.

"What's that, Yugi?"

Yugi started and turned away from the stove where he had been stirring the sauce. Sugoroku was standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on his face. Yugi smiled weakly and turned back to the stove, trying to hide the tears that had come back to his eyes.

"Nothing, grandpa," Yugi said cheerfully, trying to hide a sob that had threatened to destroy his façade.

Yugi heard a chair being dragged across the wooden floor and he turned to see Sugoroku seating himself at the table. Yugi turned off the heat to the sauce before taking a seat across from him. He clasped his hands together for a minute before he untwined them and began to twist his hands and fidget. Sugoroku just looked kindly upon his grandson and smiled.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Yugi started in his chair and looked into his grandfather's eyes. Sugoroku wasn't accusatory or judgmental. He was merely asking a question that he already knew the answer to. When Yugi realized that he wouldn't be scolded for his answer, he looked down at his hands once more and let the tears come. He inhaled sharply, his breath catching at the end of the sob. He could feel his tears splashing on his hands.

"His passing…it hurts because I loved him…I still do."

"Yes, I know. Letting go is never easy, Yugi. It's alright to still feel the sadness. It's only been a couple of months. Soon, you will be able to live with the idea of him not being around. If you keep remembering the fond times, it will help with the pain."

Yugi nodded and wiped his tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand. He got up and turned off the heat to the pasta and began to pour the water into the colander he had placed in the sink. "I know, grandpa. I'm not sure why today has been rough. I think…I think it's because I saw couples everywhere I looked. It made me realize that I was missing someone in my life that I would've liked to call my…"

Yugi couldn't finish his sentence. He gulped back another sob and rinsed the pasta with cool water. He then poured the pasta and sauce into separate serving bowls and placed them on the table. Yugi then went to the appropriate cabinets and drawers to pull out the plates and forks needed to eat the spaghetti. After he finished setting the table, Yugi and Sugoroku enjoyed a tasty albeit quiet dinner. Yugi was lost in thoughts about Atemu and trying desperately not to cry. He had never felt so weepy before. After Yugi had finished with his plate, he got up from the table and began to rinse his dishes.

"I'll take care of the dishes, Yugi. You go get some rest."

"Thanks, grandpa," Yugi said in relief.

He placed his dishes in the sink and took off for his room. He shut the door and ran across the carpet to jump on his bed. Yugi bounced a few times from the force of his landing before coming to rest on his stomach with his face planted in his pillows. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the tears. He needed to calm down and think about the paper he had to write this weekend. He knew he would never finish it if Atemu was constantly on his mind.

Yugi groaned and rolled over onto his side and took a breath of fresh, cool air. He stared at the radio on his desk. He knew the best way to change his train of thought was to listen to music. With that thought, Yugi climbed off of his bed and went over to the desk to switch on the radio. He was greeted by Kanon Wakeshima's song, "Suna no Oshiro." The opening rift with the cello was dark and broody, making Yugi crack a small smile.

_The song fits my mood,_ Yugi thought as he got settled at his desk to start working on his paper for composition class. As the minutes ticked away, Yugi's melancholy began to melt. He was so focused on his paper and the comforting music that his tears dried and he almost felt the emptiness disappear once more. Before he knew it, the clock was striking nine o'clock. Yugi looked up at his wall clock and sighed. It was definitely too early for him to crawl into bed. Besides, he didn't feel tired. He did feel rather accomplished for getting a rough outline of his paper finished. He decided to lie on his bed and listen to the radio to help lull him into a more peaceful state of mind.

As each song played, Yugi sank further and further into a tranquil frame of mind. He was lying on his bed, his thoughts completely stopped. He was breathing calmly and not moving. He just existed, and it was the most wonderful feeling he had experienced in the past few months. It was almost like he was sleeping while wide awake, but without any troubling dreams. Soon, Yugi stirred from his state of existing after about an hour and a half. His awareness of his surroundings increased, including his realization that the radio was still playing. Now, it was playing a song he was unfamiliar with. He listened closely, recognizing the song as being American.

_You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight._

Yugi shut his eyes with a groan before rolling over onto his side. _I was doing so well…and then a song like this had to come on the radio…_he thought with a hint of misery. Yugi tried to think of anything other than Atemu, but he just couldn't. Instead of resisting, he embraced his thoughts of his object of affection and drifted to sleep with the American song playing in the background.

* * *

When Atemu first walked through the stone doors into the Afterlife, he had been blinded by a white light. Once he finished crossing over from the land of the living, he had come face-to-face with a veritable paradise. His paradise was like the Egypt he knew with the bright colored painted walls and stone tablets covered in hieroglyphics. There were even some things he did not recognize such as a temple with ribbed pillars and fancy scroll work at the top and bottom. Atemu had learned from his father that the Romans had overtaken Egypt long after the end of his dynasty and had introduced these columns into the Egyptian architecture. At this point, Atemu was still undecided on whether he liked the columns or not. He figured he had an eternity to mull it over.

The columns were the least important aspect of this new life. Now, he was among those he had lost so long ago. He loved them all dearly, and it especially made him happy that he could be reunited with his priests. The reunion had been a bittersweet one, from Atemu's perspective. He hugged each one, glad to see him and thanked them profusely for giving their lives in his service. Each just shrugged away his thanks, stating it had been their duty and their honor. Still, Atemu insisted they know how much their sacrifices were appreciated.

Time was inconsequential here. They had so much of it that the days and nights began to run together. Atemu barely noticed as he reconnected with the ones he loved. What seemed like days to him translated into months in the living world. He had only realized the passage of time when one day, Mahad had asked him about the time he spent in the present. Atemu was happily recounting some hilarious experiences, like learning how to use a microwave, and he even tried to explain snow, which they had never seen. He was in the middle of telling a story of when Yugi had taught him how to make snow angels when he felt a jolt of emotional pain run through his heart. He stopped mid-sentence and held his hand to his chest in surprise.

"Is everything alright, Pharaoh?" Isis asked.

Atemu just stared blankly for a beat before turning his gaze to her and nodding. "I just…all of a sudden, I…I realized how much I miss him."

"It is understandable. You shared a body with this boy for three years. It would be impossible for you not to grow some sort of bond with him," Isis consoled.

Atemu sighed. "Yes…I know. I know the decision I made was the best for him…but I hurt him. I know I did."

"Parting with loved ones is never easy, especially when the separation is permanent," Mahad interjected. "Just think, before you know it, he will be in the Afterlife."

Atemu gazed at Mahad. "But would he join us here?"

Mahad shrugged, his gentle aqua eyes closed in thought. "It is hard to say. He does have ties to this era, so he may be able to go back and forth between his era and this one."

Atemu had learned that the Afterlife was divided by eras so souls would feel more comfortable when crossing over. Atemu understood the reasoning behind this make-up of the Afterlife, but he hoped it wasn't so rigid. He wanted to be able to spend eternity with Yugi. He missed the teen deeply and sometimes wished he hadn't decided to return where he belonged. A part of him knew he belonged by Yugi's side as his partner. Not just a friend, but a lover. Atemu knew he should've shared his feelings with Yugi, but a part of him had feared rejection. Even though Yugi had forgiven and accepted him so many times despite all the mistakes he had made, Atemu sometimes wondered if he was even good enough for Yugi.

With a sigh, Atemu wandered off from the priests, completely forgetting he had been right in the middle of a great story. His mind had wandered to one of the most important people that he had ever known, and he suddenly felt melancholy. He wanted Yugi there. He needed a sense of closure, but it was something he was unlikely to get now.

_It's too late for me to say what I should've said…_

"My, my…so much sadness radiating from here."

Atemu started and turned sharply to see his father. He was smiling fondly at his son. Atemu approached him and bowed in deference to him. When Atemu ventured a glance up to his father's face, he saw him shaking his head.

"You don't have to show me such respect here. I'm no longer Pharaoh…and neither are you." That being said, he opened his arms wide.

Atemu took the invitation and walked into his father's arms. He felt them wrap him up and sighed in contentment. "Thank you…"

"Now, what is wrong, my son?"

Atemu pulled away and searched his father's eyes. Even though he had very few memories of him, he knew he could trust him with anything he told him. He remembered his father being supportive and loving, everything he needed right now. He took a deep breath and began to bare his soul.

"Father, I'm in love. I'm in love with someone who is still alive. We…we didn't get to say a proper good-bye. He…"

"He?" Akunumkanon questioned.

Atemu tensed, wondering what his father was thinking. "Yes," he whispered.

There was a pause in which Atemu felt frightened for his life. Was his father going to hate him for loving another man? What would happen? It wasn't like Akunumkanon could kill him because he was already dead, but he could shun him, and that was a fate worse than death. Atemu loved his father and would do anything to gain his approval. He cringed and closed his eyes, afraid to see what emotions were on his father's face.

"Well, I can't say I am happy…but I know that you can't change who you love."

Atemu met his father's gaze and found warmth there. Atemu grinned and hugged Akunumkanon once more. Akunumkanon chuckled in a deep bass, his body shaking along with his laughs. "What can I do to take your sorrow away?"

Atemu shook his head. "I'm not sure it's anything you could do."

"You won't know unless you ask, my son. Give your father the benefit of the doubt, hm?" Akunumkanon said with a hint of play in his voice.

Atemu took a step back and nodded assent. "I just want the chance to give him a proper good-bye. That's all I ask."

Akunumkanon clapped his son on the shoulder in affection. "I believe I can figure something out for my favorite son."

Atemu laughed. "I'm your only son."

* * *

Yugi sat on the couch in the living room, feeling completely drained. The past three hours had gone by so slowly that Yugi felt like he was being tortured for some sort of indiscretion. He loved his friends, but he hated trying to help Jou understand an American novel enough to write a paper about it. It didn't help much when Jou wasn't even in the least bit interested in working on his paper. He wanted to talk Magic and Wizards and everything else but the novel they were to write about. Yugi did understand Jou's reluctance. The novel was rather difficult to understand for those who were learning English as a second language.

"Why did sensei have to pick _The Scarlet Letter_?" Yugi wondered out loud.

He sat for one more minute before deciding to put his backpack back into his bedroom. Yugi stretched his arms over his head and rotated his back around to crack his spine and release some kinks. After receiving a satisfying crack from his back, Yugi sighed in contentment before rising from the couch. He grabbed his backpack from off of the floor and trudged to his bedroom. His friends had left for the day, his paper was finished, and now Yugi had no idea how he was going to distract himself for the rest of the waning hours of the afternoon and throughout the evening.

Yugi opened his bedroom door and took one step in before he stopped in the doorway. His mouth hung open in astonishment, his hand resting loosely on the doorknob, his backpack hanging limply from his other hand. He blinked a couple of times in disbelief as he tried to process what, or rather who was lying on his bed.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi finally managed to whisper.

Indeed, a young Egyptian man was lying on Yugi's bed. He was lying on his side, his arm propping up his head. His ruby eyes glittered in the sunset along with the winged circlet and golden bands that adorned his arms. He wore his customary purple cape that Yugi recognized from the memory world as well as the white shenti with a purple belt. The young man slowly lifted himself off of the bed and into a seated position. He held out his arms.

"Yes, aibou," he said with a smile.

Yugi didn't need another invitation. He slammed his door shut, dropped his backpack to the floor, and raced across the room. He leapt off of the floor and flew into Atemu's arms, knocking him backwards on the bed. Atemu laughed, holding Yugi close to his body. Yugi took in a deep breath, smelling Atemu's exotic scent. He sighed as he remembered the spicy sweet scent of cinnamon that Atemu always smelled like.

"Are you really here or is this a dream?" Yugi asked, squeezing Atemu as tightly as he could.

"Y-yes," Atemu managed to say through the crushing hug Yugi was giving him. Yugi sensed his distress and released his hold on him. Atemu breathed deep and looked into Yugi's eyes. "Though, if this was a dream, it would still be so sweet."

Yugi felt tears cloud his vision. "I can't believe you're here!" he sat up. "I have been miserable since the day you walked through that door. I-"

"Sh," Atemu said gently, wiping Yugi's tears away with his thumb. "There's no need for tears, aibou. I'm here. We should enjoy the here and now, not dwell on the time I've been away."

Yugi nodded. "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes?" Atemu questioned with a smile.

"There was something I needed to tell you that I never got the chance to before you left. It's really important."

Atemu nodded, brushing Yugi's bangs lovingly out of his face. Yugi felt himself become flustered, wondering if he would have the courage to actually reveal his feelings. His heartbeat was already racing and his face was flushing. Deep down, a part of him still feared being rejected even though Atemu had hugged him and been so affectionate. Yugi took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Ever since I was able to communicate with you, I have been drawn to you," Yugi began. "At first, it was because you are so courageous. I wanted to emulate you and earn your approval. I loved watching you duel, and I admired your strength. Even in the toughest times, you still were so gentle and caring. I grew to love that about you too. At first, I thought it was just a very close friendship, but as time went by…I knew I craved more from you. I wanted more than your protection and your strength. I wanted…"

Yugi paused, overwhelmed by his emotions. He was about to confess his true feelings. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he tried to think of the right way to express his thoughts. Atemu smiled and grasped Yugi's hand in support. Yugi met his gaze and inhaled once more to finish his sentence.

"I love you, mou hitori no boku. I don't know when I first realized it, but…I need you, and your departure has been like hell to me. It feels like I have a hole in my heart that your presence filled. I'm always feeling an ache in my chest because I know I will never-"

"Oh, Aibou…" with that, Atemu sat up enough to take hold of Yugi's face and pull him down into a tender but passionate kiss.

Yugi was surprised at first, but he immediately responded with a kiss of his own. He crawled forward and straddled Atemu in order to be in a more comfortable position. He deepened the kiss, laying a hand on Atemu's cheek and twining his other hand in his silky hair. Atemu began to explore Yugi's mouth, using his tongue to familiarize himself with his lover's taste. After a few more kisses, the two broke apart, panting lightly. Yugi grinned at Atemu.

"I'm…I'm so happy," he whispered.

"Me too, aibou. I never thought…only in my wildest dreams did you love me."

"Can I…may I kiss you again?" Yugi asked tentatively.

Atemu chuckled. "You don't have to ask, my lovely aibou."

Yugi leaned in for another kiss, pressing his body against Atemu's. Atemu moaned quietly, arching his body into Yugi's. Yugi gasped and looked into Atemu's crimson eyes. They sparkled with an emotion Yugi had never seen in them. Yugi tilted his head in question. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and ran them ever so slightly down his back. Yugi shut his eyes and hummed in pleasure.

"I want to show you how much I love you, Aibou," Atemu whispered, holding Yugi's head between his hands.

Yugi leaned forward and took Atemu's lips gently into his own. There was a need in that kiss, a need to have a deeper connection with Atemu. Atemu moaned as Yugi pressed harder, deepening the kiss. He moved his hands down to Yugi's petite waist as he felt himself pulse in desire and want. He sat up and flipped Yugi gently onto the mattress and continued his kiss. He ran his hands all over Yugi's body, down his sides and back before descending to the top of Yugi's black pants. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat as Atemu's fingers slipped just under the hem of his pants. Atemu heard it and looked up at Yugi.

"Is this what you want?" he asked softly.

Yugi nodded, unable to verbalize his own mounting desire. He leaned forward and began to nibble lightly on Atemu's neck. Atemu shuddered in pleasure, feeling goose bumps begin to cover his arms and neck. He began to slide his fingers further into Yugi's pants until he came into contact with the elastic of his underpants. Atemu smiled and removed his hand in order to unzip Yugi's pants. Yugi's breathing quickened as his pants were reverently removed from his body. Atemu smiled, running his hands down the milky white, smooth skin of Yugi's legs. He traveled up to Yugi's hips, purposely avoiding the area between Yugi's legs. Yugi whimpered, lifting his hips a little off of the mattress.

"So anxious, my love…" Atemu teased lightly. "Good things come to those that wait."

Yugi grinned. "But…it's not fair."

"What's not, love?" Atemu questioned.

"You have more clothing on than I do. I think I have to fix that," and with that, Yugi sat up and began to untie the cape from around Atemu's shoulders. "And I think the circlet needs to go," Yugi added when he finished untying the cape. The purple material fell away from Atemu's tanned shoulders and pooled about him on the bed. Atemu complied with Yugi's wish and removed his circlet, letting it drop to the floor with a clang.

"What next, my love?" Atemu murmured.

Yugi began playing with the purple belt around Atemu's waist. Atemu chuckled and untied the belt and let that fall to the floor as well. Yugi took off his shirt and then threw it across the room. His amethyst eyes met Atemu's ruby ones, both glittering with untold affection. Atemu crawled forward, pushing Yugi back down to the mattress. Before straddling Yugi once more, Atemu removed the last piece of clothing off of the teen, releasing his pent-up erection. Atemu sighed at the sight of Yugi naked.

"So beautiful," he said wistfully, removing his own clothing.

He straddled Yugi and took the teen's silky soft erection into his hand. Yugi moaned, closing his eyes and pressing his head into his pillow. Atemu began to slide his hand up and down Yugi's shaft ever so slowly, eliciting groans of excitement from the young teen. After a few minutes of tender touches, Atemu leaned forward, eyes glinting mischievously and took Yugi into his mouth. Yugi let out a cry and moaned, gripping the comforter beneath them. Atemu began to swirl his tongue around Yugi, licking him like an ice cream cone. Yugi continued to moan and fidget as his pleasure increased.

After a few minutes of Atemu's suckling, the Egyptian came up to Yugi and captured Yugi's lips with his own. After a gentle kiss, Atemu sighed.

"I love you, Yugi," he whispered.

Tears of joy clouded Yugi's eyes. "I love you too, Atemu," he paused. "Will you make love to me?"

Atemu brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb. He gave Yugi a quick kiss and sat up, looking for some lubricant. After a beat, Yugi realized what Atemu was looking for and turned to reach the drawer in his bedside table. He yanked it open and fished out the bottle of lubricant he kept hidden. He handed it to Atemu with a blush, suddenly embarrassed for owning the bottle. Atemu just smiled in thanks and poured a little into his hands.

"Relax, love…let me take care of you…"

Covering a finger in the slippery liquid, Atemu carefully slid the digit into Yugi, stretching him. Yugi continued to remind himself to relax to make the experience more pleasurable. Atemu gently slid in and out, getting Yugi used to the feeling. Yugi moaned lightly. Then, Atemu inserted another finger. Yugi inhaled deeply, letting out a moan. Atemu continued to slide his fingers in and out, slowly going deeper and deeper with each thrust. When Atemu hit Yugi's sweet spot, Yugi let out a cry, arching his back. Atemu grinned, happy that he was bringing such pleasure to the one he loved. After a few more gentle thrusts, Atemu withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. Looking into Yugi's eyes, he slowly entered him, groaning in ecstasy as he slid in. Yugi's eyes closed and he hummed in pleasure. He reopened them as Atemu withdrew only to thrust again, gently.

They kept eye contact as Atemu slid in and out, going further with each thrust. Soon, he was able to bury himself to the hilt and he stopped for a minute to fully enjoy the feeling of being totally enveloped by his lover. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled as Atemu took up his rhythm once more. For a few minutes, they were silent as each enjoyed the inexplicable pleasure they were feeling from their love making.

Yugi almost felt like he was in a dream. He had never imagined that he would be able to feel this way about anyone or that he would be sharing such an intimate moment with the one he had hoped would love him in return. This act of physical love was proof enough to Yugi, and he was deliriously happy that Atemu shared such deep feelings. Yugi could feel the tears welling in his eyes again and sliding down his cheeks. So delighted, so cherished, so…words were inadequate to describe his feelings. He wanted this to last forever. He let out a quiet sob. Atemu looked down at him, concern in his eyes.

"Am I hurting you, aibou?"

Yugi smiled through his tears and let out a little laugh. "Never. I am just…I love you, and this is the most beautiful way to show it."

Atemu lowered his head to touch foreheads with Yugi. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I love you, Yugi," he whispered. "I want to remember this moment, forever."

Atemu realized with his last statement that this would be the first and last time that he could share this moment with Yugi. Their love making took on a new sense of urgency. Atemu quickened his pace just a tiny bit, but the change was enough to make Yugi groan and writhe beneath Atemu. Atemu moaned along with Yugi and continued to quicken his pace. He wanted this to last forever, but at the same time, wanted his release. Yugi's mewls became louder as Atemu kept hitting the bundle of pleasurable nerves. After a few more thrusts, Yugi came with a cry, spilling over onto his own stomach and over Atemu's. Atemu followed not too long after with a loud grunt of his own. Panting, Atemu pulled out of Yugi and lay beside him, the young one cradled in his arms.

Yugi sniffled and laughed softly. He turned his head to see Atemu, who was also smiling blissfully. Yugi slid closer to Atemu and snuggled. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in the scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and their essences.

"That was incredible," Yugi whispered.

Atemu ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, trying not to think about the one thing he had failed to tell his lover. "Yes it was."

Yugi draped an arm over Atemu's chest. "I'm so glad you're back."

Atemu did not respond. Yugi felt him tense beneath his arm. He eyed him, wondering what was going on. All Yugi saw was pain in his lover's face. "Mou hitori no boku, what…?"

Atemu looked away, shutting his eyes to hide his own tears. "I…I can't stay."

Yugi sat up, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

Atemu met Yugi's gaze, his heart breaking. "I was given permission to return to say good-bye. By sunrise, I will return to the Afterlife."

Yugi gasped, choking back his own sob. "No! You…you _can't_! Please! I feel like I just got you back and now…now I'm going-" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence. His tears came full force and he collapsed into Atemu's chest.

"I'm sorry, aibou. I should've told you. But…I couldn't bear to. When I saw how happy you were to see me…I didn't want to ruin it. I…I wish I could stay too…you have no idea. I can't believe that I have to leave, but those are the terms of the agreement I made with my father. I could come back but only until the next sunrise."

"It's not fair," Yugi whispered through his sobs.

Atemu could feel his love's hot tears pooling on his chest. He wished he knew what he could do to comfort Yugi, but he felt helpless. His own heart was breaking, and he couldn't handle his own heartache along with Yugi's. He kissed the top of Yugi's head and rocked him slowly.

"My love…I know it will be a long parting…but I promise you…when the time comes for you to enter the Afterlife, I will be waiting for you. I want no other…my only wish is to spend eternity with you. And if I have to endure this long absence, then I will because I love you."

Yugi didn't respond. He continued to sob his heartache out. Atemu rubbed small circles on Yugi's back and murmured little nothings in hopes of quelling Yugi's distress. After about fifteen minutes, Yugi had cried all the tears he could. His body was still rigid with grief and shook occasionally from dry sobs. Atemu took the chance to sit him up. With a little smile, Atemu padded out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a wet wash cloth. He began to clean himself and Yugi off. When Atemu felt he had done a sufficient job, he grabbed Yugi's robe from his closet and wrapped the teen in it. He then slid the covers over his now silent love. Atemu crawled into the bed beside him and cradled him close. Atemu glanced out the window and noticed twilight had descended on the city.

"You should sleep, my love," Atemu whispered.

"No," Yugi croaked. "I can't. I don't want to miss a single moment."

Atemu nodded, knowing not to argue with Yugi's stubbornness. As the hours passed, Yugi tried to stay awake by talking about anything and everything. He tried to smile and laugh, but Atemu could tell he was devastated. Atemu felt guilty for leaving Yugi like this, but he also felt devastated. He could feel himself not able to laugh as he would have in the past or completely feel joy. All he could think about was the ticking clock and the inevitable rise of the sun.

Eventually, Yugi drifted off to sleep. It was then that Atemu let himself break down. He held his sleeping aibou close, letting the tears he had suppressed fall. He cried silently as he thought about the pain Yugi was feeling along with him. It felt like his soul was being ripped apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. After a few minutes, Atemu gathered himself and dried his tears. He needed to remain strong. He knew what the deal had entailed, and he kept telling himself that the wait for Yugi to crossover would not be as long or as torturous as he was thinking.

Hours passed. Atemu took those hours to remember the smell of Yugi, the feel of his skin, and the intimate moment they had shared earlier that evening. He never wanted to forget a single detail. These were the things that would keep him going until Yugi could be with him once more. As false dawn approached, Atemu lay Yugi on the bed, careful not to wake him. He turned his attention to the window, watching for the first rays of the day's sunlight. Sure enough, the sun began to peak through the grey mists surrounding the house. Atemu took one last look at Yugi and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, aibou," he whispered as his body began to dematerialize.

As the sun came fully over the horizon, Atemu was gone, faded like the morning dew.


End file.
